amour inconscient
by lily7496
Summary: ! spoil de la fin du septième livre (ne prend pas en compte la parie "20 ans plus tard")! Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, Draco se rend compte que ses sentiments concernant un certain sauveur du monde ne sont pas ceux qu'il pensait...
1. Chapitre 1

Partie 1: Hésitaions (je savais trop quoi mettre... )

 _Draco, viens_

Cette phrase prononcée par sa mère résonnait dans la tête de Draco. Sa mère… elle avait l'air désespérée, tout comme son père d'ailleurs. Ses parents lui inspiraient franchement de la pitié, avec leurs vêtements usés, leurs cernes sous les yeux. La peur de la folie du maître et la fatigue avait eu raison de leur allure fière et noble. Il soupira. Les Malfoy étaient tombés bien bas.

Un mouvement à droite de ses parents attira son attention : le seigneur des ténèbres s'impatientait. Il était blême de rage. Draco décida alors d'avancer. Rester dans adverse ne lui servirait à rien, maintenant que le seule personne qui aurait pu le protéger était morte, son corps reposant dans les bras de Hagrid. Son regard s'embua : il aurait aimé pouvoir remercier son ex-ennemi de lui avoir sauvé la vie dans la salle sur demande. Il se ressaisit et reprit sa marche, qu'il avait interrompue sans s'en rendre compte.

Soudain, une main se matérialisa devant lui pour l'empêcher de rejoindre le camp de ses parents. Il se tourna vers la personne à qui appartenait cette main. Neville. Il avait changé. Il ne ressemblait plus au gamin pleurnichard de leur première année.

Leur première année… Draco avait l'impression qu'elle remontait à une éternité. Il se souvenait encore de ses chamailleries inutiles avec Potter. Celui-là même qui était actuellement dans les bras de Hagrid. Cette pensée fit revenir Draco à la réalité.

Neville était en train de parler aux mangemorts. Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il leur disait et n'en avait rien à faire.

Il avait tellement mal à la tête… Cette douleur sourde ne l'avait pas quitté depuis des mois, et s'accentuait maintenant avec le rire dégouttant du Lord, sûrement déclenché par une débilité dite par Neville

Rouvrant ses yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés, Draco darda sur son maître son regard le plus méprisant, puis regarda vers l'homme qui l'avait empêché de rejoindre le camp de celui qu'il haïssait plus que tout mais qui restait son maître. Mais que faisait ce crétin de Neville avec le Choixpeau à la main ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si en colère ? Draco se concentra pour écouter ce que disait Neville.

 _Le cœur de Harry battait pour nous. Pour nous tous ! Ce n'est pas terminé !_ dit-il en tirant du Choixpeau l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

A la surprise générale, Harry se mit à bouger et tomba des bras de Hagrid, puis lança un sort sur Nagini, qui rebondit. Draco regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis et leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un millième de seconde et Draco crut voir un micro-sourire de satisfaction sur le visage de sa némésis, avant qu'il ne se cache pour éviter un sortilège de V… Vol… Vous-savez-qui. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer le nom de son prétendu maître même en pensées. Oui, prétendu maître, car il était en réalité et ce depuis un an maintenant un espion pour l'ordre du phoenix.

Revenant une fois de plus à la réalité, Draco courut se réfugier dans le château, de préférence dans un coin où les mangemorts ne pourraient pas le trouver, car ils chercheraient inévitablement à le tuer, suite à sa trahison maintenant révélée au grand jour. Comme pour prouver ses pensées, un groupe de mangemorts lui envoya des sortilèges et il se vit contraint de les affronter, ces crétins s'étant mis sur le seul chemin qui pouvait lui permettre d'accéder au château. Il n'eut cependant pas beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser de ces sous-fifres inutiles qui devaient avoir été envoyés par sa charmante tante Bella.

Il atteignit le château au moment où Harry et Voldemort apparaissaient dans la cour. Il se retourna pour les regarder chercher désespérément du regard leurs baguettes respectives. Puis relancer ce combat à mort qui durait depuis trop longtemps entre eux. Soudain, il entendit un cri derrière lui, ce qui le fit se retourner sur une scène de pure horreur : Hermione et Ron étaient sur le point de se faire attaquer par Nagini, et il était trop loin d'eux pour pouvoir le stopper sans les blesser au passage. Une larme de rage coula sur sa joue devant son impuissance face à ce serpent qui allait tuer deux personnes qui auraient pu devenir ses amis, et qui pour l'instant étaient ses alliés. Sortant de nulle part, Neville trancha Nagini en deux, détruisant le dernier horcruxe de Voldemort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un horrible bruit se fit entendre. Tout les belligérants se rendirent sur le lieu d'où provenait ce bruit. Arrivés sur place, tous se figèrent sur place, les mangemorts d'horreur et les autres de surprise : Voldemort était mort. Au bord de l'évanouissement, Harry défia du regard les mangemorts, qui tentèrent de prendre la fuite sans pour autant y parvenir, se retrouvant mystérieusement enchaînés les uns aux autres. Tout le monde regarda Harry avec des yeux ahuris. Ce dernier, à bout de force, s'effondra sans que personne ne bouge le petit doigt pour l'en empêcher, les personnes présentes autour de lui étant toujours sous le choc.

Le fait qu'Harry disparaisse de son champ de vision fit réagir Draco, qui fut le premier à bouger pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé du sauveur du monde, mais Ginny fut plus rapide que lui et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'étouffant au passage. Draco se stoppa et les regarda d'un air dégoutté. Que pouvait bien trouver ce crétin de survivant à cette mocheté rousse qui était littéralement en train de lui aspirer la bouche ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour la première partie de cette fric qui je pense sera un TS. Donnez moi vos avis :)


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptation

Bonjour tout le monde!

alors premièrement je m'excuse pour mon gros retard, j'ai eu pas malade problèmes de connexion et de santé, mais tout va bien maintenant ;)

pour me faire pardonner, voici le deuxième chapitre, beaucoup plus long que prévu, et avec un lemon (c'est mon premier donc j'implore votre indulgence)

bonne lecture!

* * *

Partie 2: acceptation

Harry se tourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Depuis la bataille finale, qui avait eu lieu deux semaines auparavant, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur et il finissait par s'isoler du reste de la société tellement les gens qui l'entouraient lui tapaient sur le système. Ginny avait même fini par lui dire que s'il ne changeait pas d'attitude, il pourrait dire adieu à leur couple… on ne pouvait pas dire que la patience l'étouffait, et il remercierait presque sa tête de lui faire un mal de chien et de le pousser à être asocial, si ça lui permettait de se débarrasser du poids que représentait Ginny à ses yeux depuis qu'il était de retour de sa quête des horcruxes. Cette année passée sans elle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses réels sentiments à son égard : il la voyait plus comme une très bonne amie que comme sa petite amie, ce qui l'avait énormément gêné lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en face d'elle pour la première fois à son retour. Il n'osait pas lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle, de peur de la blesser, mais si elle s'éloignait d'elle-même, ça irait mieux, non ?

Harry était conscient de se dire ça uniquement pour se rassurer. Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il lui avouait tout, car il avait surpris son regard envers Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Malfoy.

Malfoy ...

Il avait énormément changé depuis leur sixième année. Il était venu le remercier de l'avoir sauvé, dans la salle sur demande. Au souvenir de ces remerciements inattendus, le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus rapidement, et il se sentit rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi penser à Draco Malfoy le faisait rougir comme une écolière ? Ils étaient amis maintenant et Merlin sait qu'il était heureux de cette nouvelle relation entre eux. Se sentant rougir de nouveau au souvenir de leur amitié plus que proche, il secoua la tête et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc du château pour se rafraichir les idées.

OOOOOOOOOO

Draco se promenait autour du lac en réfléchissant aux sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés lors de la batailla contre Voldemort. (Nda : ouiiiiii ! il arrive enfin à prononcer son nom ! /fin du pétage de câble de l'auteur par son assassinat par sa meilleure amie/) Pendant quelques instants, il avait crut que sa vie allait s'arrêter, au moment de l'annonce de la mort de Harry. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce sentiment, et il ne pouvait pas non plus comprendre le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait vu bouger. Pour finir, le dégout qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant Ginny embrasser SON Harry avait été cent fois plus fort que celui qu'il éprouvait habituellement lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité de ce couple vraiment très mal assorti…

Attendez une minute… Il avait bien pensé que Harry lui appartenait, ou sa mémoire lui jouait des tours ? Et puis il y avait ces rêves érotiques qu'il faisait tous les soirs depuis cette fameuse bataille. Non, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'il les faisait déjà bien avant cette maudite bataille. Il devait l'admettre, il fantasmait sur Harry Potter, et ce depuis qu'il l'avait vu embrasser langoureusement Cho Chang. Cette scène avait déclenché chez lui des images qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir dans son esprit, et cela l'avait mis en rogne. Il n'avait pas décoléré pendant deux semaines après cette scène, dégoutté d'avoir assisté à ça. Et le soudain rapprochement de Draco et Harry n'arrangeait rien à la situation, car plus il découvrait de nouvelles facettes du brun, plus il faisait des rêves poussés et réalistes…

Un mouvement attira son attention, et il vit une forme s'approcher de lui. Reconnaissant la silhouette de Neville, il s'approcha de lui, dans le but de le remercier de l'avoir empêché de rejoindre ses parent, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire depuis la fin de la bataille. Le voyant s'approcher, Neville lui sourit, se doutant de la raison qui le poussait à venir le voir.

 _Salut Neville ! Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?_ Lui demanda-t-il

 _Salut Draco ! Oui c'est une très belle soirée !_

 _Ecoute je voulais te remercier de m'avoir empêché de rejoindre mes parents pendant la bataille. Je sais que certains de tes amis te l'ont reproché, je suis désolé de t'avoir causé des problèmes._ Fit Draco avec une certaine gêne.

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas, mes amis ne me l'ont pas reproché longtemps vu tout les efforts que tu as fait pour permettre l'arrestation des mangemorts et la reconstruction du château._ Répliqua Neville en riant. _Mais je crois que tu t'es pas mal rapproché d'Harry ces derniers temps non ? Vous êtes amis maintenant ?_

 _Oui, nous sommes assez proches maintenant_ dit Draco en rougissant _et je crois que Weasley et Granger sont jaloux car il passe maintenant plus de temps avec moi qu'avec eux_ ajouta-t-il, plus pour flatter son égo qu'autre chose, car si Harry passait du temps avec lui, il était loin d'égaler le temps que ce dernier passait en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Sur ces paroles et après un bon fou-rire, Neville prit congé de Draco et retourna se coucher. Profitant du clair de lune, Draco poursuivit sa promenade autour du lac, songeant encore et toujours à Harry. Cela l'étonnait de voir que le fait qu'Harry occupait continuellement ses pensées le mettait dans une telle joie. Apercevant une silhouette immobile face au lac, il s'avança et vit avec horreur la personne s'effondrer soudainement.

Oooooooooooooooo

Debout face au lac, Harry était en train de prendre conscience qu'il voulait plus que de l'amitié entre Draco et lui et cela le perturbait beaucoup. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un arriver derrière lui, mais il ne fit pas attention, plongé dans ses pensées comme il l'était. Soudain, il ressentit une vive brulure au niveau de sa cicatrice et s'effondra devant la puissance dévastatrice de cette douleur. Il se mit à hurler tant sa douleur était forte, et il se crispa en position phoetale. Il sentit tout à coup une main se poser sur lui, et une voix tenter de le réconforter, lui dire que la douleur n'était pas réelle, qu'il devait revenir vers lui (c'était une voix d'homme), de ne pas le laisser tomber. L'inconnu entama des caresses dans son dos pour l'apaiser, et la douleur s'estompa peu à peu.

Ouvrant les yeux, Harry mit du temps à voir clairement ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. _Ah oui c'est vrai, je suis au bord du lac_ pensa-t-il. Se tournant vers l'inconnu pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé, il reconnut Draco et se mit à rougir. Il fallait dire que Draco le tenait toujours dans ses bras, ce qui était extrêmement agréable, mais aussi extrêmement gênant. Riant doucement à la réaction du brun, Draco se permit des caresser doucement la joue d'Harry, pour le rassurer. Ne s'attendant pas à ce geste, Harry le regarda avec une moue étonnée, et il vit instantanément une lueur de désir s'allumer dans les yeux de Draco. Il sut à partir de ce moment-là que Draco partageait ses sentiments, et prit soudain conscience de son propre désir, bien trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

!

Se retournant pour faire totalement face à Draco, il lui rendit sa caresse sur sa joue et descendit sa main vers son cou, puis se stoppa sur son torse. Relevant la tête vers le blond, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa doucement. Draco grogna contre ses lèvres et s'en empara avec un peu plus de force. Harry passa sa langue sur les lèvre de son vis à vis pour en quémander l'ouverture, qui lui fut rapidement accordée et rencontra sa jumelle, se lançant dans un ballet connu d'elles seules. Pendant ce temps, les mains d'Harry s'affairaient à défaire les boutons de la chemise de son partenaire, et exploraient la moindre parcelle de peau révélée, arrachant des soupirs à Draco. Ravi de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, Harry accéléra ses caresses. N'y tenant plus, Draco plaqua Harry par terre et se mit à le déshabiller avec une lenteur délibérée qui mit à mal la patiente de ce dernier. Il descendit le long du torse de celui qu'il aimait, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, s'attardant sur es mamelons durcis par le plaisir. Soudain, il s'arrêta, récoltant un gémissement de frustration de son amant

 _Draco… ne… ne t'arrête pas_ haleta ce dernier

 _Harry… dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse_ répliqua Draco avec un sourire sournois, tout en détaillant l'expression qu'avait Harry

 _Oh Merlin! Draco ..._

 _Oui ?_

 _Je te veux en moi !_ Supplia Harry

 _C'est comme si c'était fait ! Cependant, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te prépare un peu avant_ lui répondit Draco avec un sourire charmeur

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Draco introduisit trois doigts dans la bouche de son vis à vis, qui émit un gémissement de plaisir, tout en humidifiant soigneusement lesdits doigts. Une fois la mission de Harry bien remplie, Draco descendit sa main vers l'intimité dudit Harry qui ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisirs face aux deux mains de Draco, l'une caressant délicieusement sa virilité et un doigt de l'autre s'enfonçant lentement dans son intimité. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, puis le troisième, crispant Harry qui siffla de douleur. Draco immobilisa sa main pendant quelques minutes, puis se mit à bouger, cherchant un point précis qui détendrait totalement celui qu'il aimait. Il finit par le trouver, provoquant un cri de plaisir chez Harry. Le sentant assez détendu, Draco retira ses doigts, sous le gémissement de frustration de son amour qui se mua rapidement en hoquet de douleur lorsque la virilité de Draco entra dans son intimité. Voyant la douleur de son amour, Draco s'immobilisa et se mit à sucer ses mamelons durcis tout en continuant de caresser sa virilité.

D'un mouvement de bassin, Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait bouger, créant un gémissement de plaisir chez son dragon, qui ne se fit pas prier pour bouger, l'intimité de Harry enserrant délicieusement son pénis. Les coups d'abord lents se firent de plus en plus rapides, leur respiration se fit haletante, le silence de la nuit était troublés par leur gémissements de plaisir. Dans un dernier coup de rein, Draco jouit, criant son amour à Harry, qui jouit à son tour en criant le prénom de Draco, incapable d'en dire plus. Epuisés, ils s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, reprenant leur respiration.

!

Après avoir enfin récupéré, Harry, somnolant à moitié murmura un "je t'aime aussi" à peine audible que Draco capta tout de même. Amusé, Draco le regarda et le vit endormi contre son épaule. Cette vision angélique l'émerveilla, et il sut à ce moment-là que plus jamais il ne laisserait cet être si innocent.

* * *

voilà! c'est fini! j'espère que ça vous a plu :)

si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews je vous en serais reconnaissante, que je sache si je peux continuer d'écrire ou si vraiment je suis nulle...

Bisoux! :)


End file.
